


You could release me

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amputation, Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn asks for a favor Cassandra isn’t ready to comply with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could release me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Você poderia me libertar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623655) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 3. [...among mortal women, know this](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/787.html)

“You could cut it off, you know?”

Cassandra raised her eyes from her work, looking at Evelyn, who was in bed, staring at her hand. Or rather, at the anchor. “What do you mean?”

“I get it, I have to save the world, but this thing is killing me, and most of the rifts are closed now anyway. We could be done with them in a few months.”

“And you want me to do what, cut off your hand?” She couldn’t keep the surprise from her voice, especially since that came out of nowhere.

Evelyn shrugged. “Seems like the sensible thing to do. Even now the pain is… almost unbearable, and it’s not getting any better. This thing is a death sentence, but you could release me. You know I can’t do this by myself, and no healer would want to do it.”

“Let’s hope it never comes to that.”


End file.
